Berserker Tribe
The Berserker Tribe is a tribe of fierce Vikings and is one of the largest tribes in the Barbaric Archipelago. Customs Unlike the Hooligans, the Berserker Tribe has an official Tribe crest - the Skrill. In the game, School of Dragons, Dagur arrives on Berk during Snoggletog. He appears to know what Snoggletog is and says that the Berserkers have a similar tradition. The Berserkers appear to be a militaristic tribe with many weapons at their disposal. However, they are also fishermen, and this may account for a large portion of their livelihood. According to Viggo Grimborn in "Triple Cross", the Berserkers captured Skrills with a simple method. Franchise Tribe Members *Oswald the Agreeable (former chief, deceased) *Dagur the Deranged (current chief) *Mala (current chieftess) *Heather *Vorg *Ansson *Berserker Herald *Berserker Guard Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk In "Twinsanity", the Berserkers visit Berk when it was time for the annual signing of the peace treaty. Stoick was expecting Oswald the Agreeable, the chief of the Berserker tribe, but to their great astonishment, Oswald's son Dagur (whom Hiccup describes as a lunatic and many other berkians fear) turns out to be the new chief of the Berserkers, and is now called Dagur the Deranged. Dagur explains that his father has been "retired", and he took over the responsibility of being chief of the tribe, though Dagur doesn't have any qualities of a good chief. After a few events in the episode, Dagur and the Berserkers were forced to flee, but told Gobber to consider the treaty signed. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "The Night and the Fury", the Berserkers returned when they accompanied Dagur to Dragon Island. There, they learned that Berk trained, as opposed to kill, dragons. In a "A View to a Skrill, Part 1" and "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", the Berserkers commanded a vast armada of ships. According to the stories told by Stoick's grandfather, the Berserkers had the ability to command the power of the Skrill, using tethered harnesses to force the dragon to attack with lightning. The Berserkers discovered a frozen Skrill and tried to dig it out, but were stopped by the dragon riders. They fought off the riders again when they were trying to capture the dragon again. While they did not get it, the Berserkers formed an alliance with the Outcasts, who had the Skrill, to attack Berk. In the end, Dagur used the Skrill to defeat Alvin, and become chief of both the Berserkers and the Outcasts. Their invasion was put on hold after Hiccup had freed and refroze the Skrill. Following the loss of the Skrill in "The Flight Stuff", the Berserkers and the Outcasts, who had joined together, set up a trap for Hiccup and Toothless, but failed once again. The Berserkers gave Trader Johann a pile of metal that was actually a Smothering Smokebreath nest with hatchlings inside it, in the episode "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes". At first, the Smokebreaths were able to steal all the weapons and metal on Berk. However, an idea by the riders caused the Smokebreaths to attack the Berserkers, taking their armor, weapons and ships apart. In "Cast Out, Part 1" and "Cast Out, Part 2", the Berserkers snuck into Berk and planted Dragon Root in the Dragon Academy to make the Dragons attack each other. When Dagur trapped the Riders in the academy and demanded Toothless, the Berserkers then fought Stoick and his Hooligans. Though Stoick was able to free Fishlegs to take the Dragon Root away, the Berserkers then captured Stoick, and took him to Outcast Island. After delivering their terms, the Berserkers then captured Hiccup and Toothless. However, the Berserkers were later stopped by Alvin the Treacherous, his whispering deaths, Mildew, and the Screaming Death. Dagur and the Berserkers were then captured and imprisoned by Alvin. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1" and "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", Dagur and most of his Berserkers then spent 3 years in prison on Outcast Island. However, Dagur, Vorg, Savage and other Berserkers later escaped, taking Trader Johann's ship with them to get revenge on Hiccup and Berk. They later went to the Ship Graveyard to capture the riders other than Hiccup. Afterwards, they took the Dragon Eye from Hiccup and sailed off with it. However, Hiccup made a surprise attack on Dagur, and got the Dragon Eye back. After the run in with Hiccup's dragon riders, the Berserkers then salvage The Reaper traps in ''Gone Gustav Gone". In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" and "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2", a rogue dragon rider (Heather) has been plotting revenge on Dagur for destroying her village, and attacks the Berserkers, but is then captured by Dagur with Dragon proof chains. Later, Heather, and the riders attack the Berserkers, who have a new set of ships with Dragon Proof Winches. They are then, once again, defeated. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Dagur and his men then attacked Berk in order to find the location of Dragon's Edge. The Berserkers then attacked Dragon's edge but were driven back by the Auxiliary Team in the episode, "Team Astrid". In "Night of the Hunters, Part 1" and "Night of the Hunters, Part 2, the Berserkers and Dagur then welcomed Heather back into the tribe and joined alliances with the Dragon Hunters. In "The Zippleback Experience", the Berserkers, alongside the Hunters, then attempted to kidnap Hiccup to get the Dragon Eye and it's information to no avail. They then took part in another attack on Dragon's Edge with no apparent success, in "Edge of Disaster, Part 1. Dagur then used several of his soldiers to play a game of Maces & Talons with Viggo, in "Maces and Talons, Part 2". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 The home of the Berserker Tribe is finally seen in the episode, "Something Rotten on Berserker Island". It is revisited in the episodes "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" and "Sins of the Past". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 Berserker Island and the surrounding waters are revisited in the episode "In Plain Sight". The dock area is seen, along with Berserker fishermen, particularly Ansson. In "King of Dragons, Part 2" Berserker Island and its people are attacked by Johann, Krogan, the Dragon Hunters, and Dragon Flyers. Berserker Island was determined to be the location of the 'King of Dragons', a Bewilderbeast beneath the island. Dragonvine'' In the past, the Berserker Tribe was the led by Oswald the Antagonistic (future Oswald the Agreeable), who led an invasion against Berk but were driven back Stoick, Valka, and their fellow Vikings. Trivia *After becoming allies of the Dragon Hunters, the Berserkers start to use arrowheads laced with Dragon Root. *A running gag in the series is that the Berserkers, particularly Captain Vorg, are thrown overboard, usually by Dagur. They would then swim back, only to be thrown off again. *Berserkers were actual Norse warriors who fought in a nearly uncontrollable, trance-like fury. Most historians believe that berserkers worked themselves into a rage before battle, but some think that they might have consumed drugged foods. Gallery Berserker crest.jpg Skrill on a belt buckle.png It's on my sail.png Berserker crest-0.jpg SOD-ThatTimeOfYearII3.JPG Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Franchise Tribes Category:Dagur the Deranged Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Former Villains Category:Savage Category:Heather Category:Mala Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk